


Acho que somos almas gêmeas

by CamiFranc



Series: Almas gêmeas - Ironfrost [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt Loki (Marvel), IronFrost - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiFranc/pseuds/CamiFranc
Summary: Title: I think we're soulmatesOn Earth, soulmates are blessed by many and curses by others. Arriving in adolescence, this blessing appears in the form of a red thread (Akai Ito), which points in the direction of your other half. Unfortunately, for Tony, that thread did not appear. Until the trip to Afghanistan./////Na Terra, as almas gêmeas são tidos bênçãos por muitos e maldições para outros. Chegando na adolescência, essa benção surgem em forma de um fio vermelho, que aponta para a direção da sua outra metade. Infelizmente, para Tony, esse fio não apareceu. Até a ida para o Afeganistão.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Almas gêmeas - Ironfrost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964134
Kudos: 8





	Acho que somos almas gêmeas

**Author's Note:**

> Mds, primeira vez escrevendo nesse site, então achei melhor começar com o meu shipp preferido no universo Marvel.  
> Bem, adendo rápido da história: Não gosto muito do Steve depois do que ocorreu em Guerra Civil e acabei pegando um pouco de rancor dele. Já o Clint, eu gosto, mas precisei fazê-lo ser um pouco mais áspero aqui.

Durante toda sua vida, Tony sempre escutou sobre as almas gêmeas. Na infância, ouvira de sua mãe que eram uma dádiva de Deus, que as pessoas encontrariam o amor verdadeiro com sua outra metade e que seria muito felizes. Era um pensamento inocente que ele nutriu por anos. Era fácil quando olhava para como os seus pais eram um casal harmonioso ou para como Jarvis e Ana se entendiam maravilhosamente bem. Esses dois casais eram exemplos de uma união poderosa, amavam-se e respeitavam-se mutuamente. Por isso mal podia esperar pela chegada da puberdade, momento em que normalmente surgiria o fio vermelho que o ligaria a pessoa perfeita para si. 

Entretanto, conforme envelhecia, Tony percebeu que nem tudo era um mar de rosas e que muitos casais de alma gêmea não se completavam. Alguns se tornavam amigos e seguiam caminhos diferentes, enquanto outros chegavam a se machucar. Mesmo assim, embora ele detestasse não ter opinião na escolha dessa pessoa, ele queria conhecê-la. Curioso como era, queria saber o porquê de se completariam. Queria alguém que pudesse confiar, estar junto e até amar. Especialmente depois das piores brigas que tinha com o pai.

Infelizmente, o fio não apareceu durante sua adolescência e embora seu melhor e único amigo do MIT, James Rhodey, dissesse para não se preocupar, pois não havia uma idade certa para aparecer, ele começou a perder as esperanças. Especialmente, quando todos à sua volta o recebiam e iam procurar seus companheiros de alma. Pensando ser um daqueles casos em que teria que trilhar sozinho seu caminho, começou a ter experiências íntimas com outras pessoas. Em sua maioria eram mulheres que conhecia em festas do campus, mas não poderia negar seus desejos quando encontrava um homem interessante. Bissexualidade, essa era a palavra que definia melhor sua sexualidade. 

A situação com os pais não melhorou depois de suas extravagâncias. Sua mãe tinha um olhar de tristeza sempre que o assunto alma gêmea era tocado, sentia-se muitas vezes culpada pelo filho não ter alguém lá fora. Seu pai, embora tentasse se distanciar de seu filho por causa da rebeldia, lhe deu um conselho que o mais novo dos Starks procurava seguir o máximo possível, especialmente depois da morte de seus pais. “Somos Stark, aprenda isso: o que queremos, lutamos para o conseguir. Se não existe, nós o criamos” 

Inspirando-se nisso, ele seguiu em frente. Muitas vezes, naquelas piores noites, ficava com raiva dos pais, do universo, de si mesmo por querer tanto e não ter a porra de uma alma gêmea. Mas não se abalou. Seguiu em frente, começou a criar e projetar coisas, como as armas para a empresa e JARVIS, sua IA particular. Além disso, teve inúmeros encontros amorosos, que eram sempre escandalosos. E continuou assim até encontrar a adorável Pepper, uma ruiva que constantemente o desafiava e, lentamente, entrava em seu coração. Embora mulherengo, começava a ter mais e mais respeito pela sua assistente pessoal. "Talvez", ele pensou, "eu deva convidá-la para um encontro".

Contudo, não aconteceu. Não muito depois desse pensamento, Tony teve que ir a uma demonstração de um novo míssil. Fora, então, emboscado e sequestrado no Afeganistão pelos Dez Anéis, que usaram suas próprias armas - "sério isso?!" - e foi durante sua estadia naquele cativeiro sombrio, quando as torturas o faziam querer desistir, ele percebeu um fio vermelho sair do seu dedo. Parecia uma brincadeira de mau gosto do universo. Dar-lhe aquilo que mais queria em um momento tão fodido como aquele. Mesmo assim, foi aquele fio vermelho o responsável por tirá-lo do torpor que sentia, fazendo com que ele elaborasse um plano de fuga daquele lugar.

Após a fuga, enquanto caminhava pelo deserto, admirou ainda mais aquela linha amarrada em seu dedo. Fora nessas observações que percebera algo incomum sobre ela: não apontava uma direção terrestre. Desde que se lembre, em todos os artigos que lera e das histórias que ouvira, o fio deveria apontar para sua alma gêmea. Mas o seu não, na verdade ele até apontava, mais para cima, como se fosse para fora da Terra. A conclusão que chegara era que se tratava de um astronauta ou uma astronauta, só pode ser isso. Foi em meio àquele deserto, com tonturas e alucinações, que tentara comunicar com sua outra metade pela primeira vez. Não exatamente comunicar-se por meio de palavras. Era mais como puxar o fio para obter alguma resposta e até mesmo tentar projetar algumas emoções através daquele vínculo, mas não recebeu resposta.

Quando fora resgatado por Rhodey, ele pensou em comentar. Mas nunca teve a oportunidade de ficar a sós com o amigo. Ao chegar em sua casa, a primeira coisa que fizera depois da coletiva de imprensa e do hambúrger, fora construir um novo Arc. Quanto ao fio, depois de pensar mais calmamente sobre o assunto, ele começou a ficar raiva daquilo. "Eu queria tanto isso, tanto e agora que chegou, eu não sei o que fazer." Ainda por cima, parecia ser alguém fora da crosta terrestre. Resolvendo não pensar naquela situação por um tempo, ele se concentrou em fazer a Mark 2 e resolver aquelas pendências que tomara como sua responsabilidade: suas armas nas mãos do inimigo. Ainda assim, em alguns momentos de solidão, Tony puxou e cutucou o fio, esperando sentir algo do outro lado. Não havia nada como um puxão ou emoções, mas havia algo lá. Ele sentia isso. 

Enquanto estava dividido entre o desejo de conhecer a pessoa e a amargura que sentia por causa do destino, ele soube da traição cometida por aquele que até então tinha como um figura paterna. Desconfiado depois daquela situação, ele começou a projetar diretrizes de defesa para JARVIS. Foi nessas atualizações que ele criou Arcanjo, diretrizes responsáveis por manter a segurança todos aqueles com quem se importava, o que seria poucas pessoas. Seria sua linha de defesa máxima.

Durante esse meio tempo, em que fortaleceu sua amizade com Pepper. Embora estivesse apaixonado, não queria estragar tudo. Por isso, abriu aquilo que ela disse ser seu coração. Tony contado sobre seus sentimentos por ela, sobre o surgimento do fio e sobre sua decisão de seguir em frente. Ela, por sua vez, disse que retribuía os sentimentos por ele, mas pediu um tempo antes de concordar em entrar um relacionado com ele.

Infelizmente, nunca voltaram a isso. Depois de descobrir o envenenamento por paládio e começar uma contagem regressiva mortal, ele começou a se afundar mais no álcool e a se preparar para sua possível morte. Afastando-se de Pepper, o moreno a colou na liderança das Indústrias Stark, além de fazer uma festa de arromba para seu último aniversário. Entretanto, as coisas não foram nada bem e acabou afastando todas as poucas pessoas de confiança que tinha. Foi nesse momento de solidão que tentou uma última vez comunicar-se com sua alma gêmea. 

Como se orasse pedindo uma luz, Tony projetou os sentimentos que estavam em seu peito. Todo arrependimento, frustração, dúvida e até a esperança de uma resposta. Quando o tempo passou e a angústia o alcançou, ele ficou a olhar para aquela zona de destruição a sua volta. Até aquela que seria sua alma gêmea deveria ter desistido dele, não querendo nada consigo. Nesse mar de auto-depreciação que ele estava, espantou-se como o leve puxão que sentiu. Outra vez, apenas acompanhado de um misto de sentimentos, bons e ruins. Conseguiu identificar admiração, confusão, repulsa, entre muitos outros. Sua primeira reação foi a felicidade inicial de finalmente ter a resposta, que deve ter sido sentido do outro lado.

Talvez estivesse tão mal que aquele resposta de sua alma gêmea foi o suficiente para fazê-lo ter forças para construir um novo elemento. "Claro que Fury ajudou, filho da puta. Embora ele tenha se infiltrado na minha empresa e vida e me drogado". Depois de sua quase recuperação, houve os drones de Vanko junto a Hammer e a merda explodindo na Exposição Stark. Quando tudo acabou, quando comemorava com Pepper e Rhodey no telhado de um prédio, uma onda de desespero tomou conta de si. Aversão, desespero, tristeza e dor. Fora tão grande essa onda de emoções que causou ele tonturas e vômito, além de desespero nos seus amigos. A dor em seu peito aumentava cada vez mais, fazendo-o perdeu todas as forças quando o outro lado do vínculo ficou mudo, como se nunca estivesse lá. Olhando para sua mão esquerda, notou o fio desbotado-se, a cor de ferrugem assumindo o lugar do vermelho vibrante.

\- Tony!!! - gritaram seus amigos, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele.

\- O fio! - Disse olhando para Pepper. Engasgou e chorou.

\- Oh, Tony! - disse a ruiva abraçando o amigo, ao mesmo tempo que Rhodey exclamava sobre qual fio estava falando.

Naquela noite, o moreno fora embalado pelos dois amigos enquanto chorava incontrolavelmente. A semana passou-se lentamente com ele a chorar. Procurou informações sobre explosões em naves espaciais e coisas do gênero, mas não encontrou nada sobre qualquer tipo de acidente. Após quase um mês daquele momento, resolvera começar a ocupar-se. Não importa Nick Fury e sua classificação quanto à participação na Boy Band do governo ou como a mídia o importunou por causa de Hammer. Ele colocou uma máscara sorridente e seguiu em frente.

Às vezes, havia recaídas quando ficava sozinho. Aquela noite ainda o marcara. Parecia pior que o tempo em que estivera naquela caverna no Afeganistão. Lentamente, os meses se passaram e o vínculo desbotava-se cada vez mais. A cor enferrujado lentamente ficando cinza. Rhodey, Pepper e Happy tentava não deixá-lo sozinho, animá-lo e ocupá-lo com algo. Eles não dissessem o motivo, mas o gênio sabia que era o medo de acometer contra sua própria vida. Não era raro disso ocorrer quando um dos almas gêmeas sofriam rupturas com a sua. Entretanto, Tony não faria isso. Não, ele era um Stark. Levantaria e seguiria em frente.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se recuperar daquela situação, ele e Pepper se aproximaram. Ela estava sempre perto dele, apoiando-o para que voltasse a normalidade. Foi então que o relacionamento deles iniciou. Estava tudo indo bem, até que sentiu uma pontada aguda vinda do vínculo dele. O fio ainda estava cinzento, mas parecia estar puxando-o.

"Não é nada…", pensou enquanto tentava comemorar com Pepper sobre a inauguração da Torre Stark. Mas então o Agente Phil apareceu com o chamado de Nick Fury para a possível ameaça global. 

Na sua ida a Alemanha, o vínculo começou a puxar e a esquentar. Mas nada que pudesse perceber por causa da tensão que sentia com a possível batalha. Apenas quando fora confrontar o inimigo cara a cara na sua torre que notou algo estranho. Loki, o irmãozinho da loirinha shakespeariana, aquele que estava ali para conquistar o mundo, estava ligado ao seu laço cinzento.

"Como?", foi a única coisa que pensava enquanto observava o outro afasta-se até a cobertura. Engolindo em seco, o moreno seguiu pela plataforma de pouso da torre. "Se ele é minha alma gêmea e está viva, como diabos o vínculo tem essa cor?"

\- Não me diga que veio apelar para minha humanidade… - A voz do outro era baixa, chegando a ser sedutora, se não fosse pela leve tremulada que dera. Talvez cansaço? "Concentre-se Stark. Ele é o inimigo."

\- É-é… Na verdade, pretendo te ameaçar.

\- Então não deveria ter tirado a armadura. - disse Loki a sorrir.

\- Ela já viu dias melhores e você tem o bastão do destino. - Disse enquanto caminha até o bar, onde estava as pulseiras da Mark 7. Não querendo ficar calado, perguntou: - Quer uma bebida?

\- Não vai adiantar me atrasar. - Disse enquanto se afastava até a janela. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Tony conseguiu colocar as pulseiras e respondeu com uma simples resposta: "Ameaçar". Olhando para o alienígena, observou algo curioso no seu andar. Era como se estivesse levemente troncho, favorecendo o pé direito. - Nada disso importa… Os chitauris estão vindo. Nada mudará isso... - A voz abaixou-se e silenciou-se.

\- Bem, temos os vingadores, então…

Mas nunca teve um momento para continuar, pois o deus nórdico virou-se para ele apenas para cair de cara no chão. Tony, tomado por uma estranha necessidade de acolher o outro homem, prosseguiu com rapidez para o lado dele. Ainda no chão, Loki mantinha um olhar desesperado, começando a entrar em pânico, se as respirações ruidosas e cortadas revelassem algo.

Agarrando o alienígena, o humano começou a chama-lhe a atenção para tirá-lo daquela situação. Não conseguindo obter muita atenção, segurou a cabeça do outro até que os olhos pousassem em si. Azuis. A sua alma gêmea estranha tinha olhos azuis. 

\- Inspira, expira… Me acompanha… - Disse segurando Loki, que lentamente se acalmava. - Isso… Isso… 

Os olhos verdes pareciam mais centrados nele, enquanto sua boca abria e fechava lentamente. "Verdes? Não eram azuis?", pensou enquanto estava naquela posição. Foi ainda ali que Tony percebeu o fio que os ligava ficava cada vez mais avermelhado. Soltando uma breve risada, ele observou melhor o rosto abaixo de si. "Ele é o inimigo. Cuidadoooo!", gritava sua consciência. Mas mesmo assim continuou a embalar em seus braços o outro. Os olhos verdes, o cabelo negro e longo, a pele branca. Mas havia algo errado, algo estranho no rosto.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntou, recebendo um pequeno aceno. - Você tem certeza? Eu posso te ajudar se quiser. - Os olhos do outro lacrimejavam um pouco com aquilo, mas mesmo assim acenou. "Teimoso…"

O corpo em seu colo movimentou-se um pouco, mas não saiu do colo improvisado, apenas moveu a cabeça como se estivesse procurando algo. Pareceu achar e indicou para Tony, que acompanhou o seu olhar. O bastão da mente. Engolindo em seco, ele segurou ainda mais perto o corpo do outro. Como se pudesse impedir Loki de sair do aperto e lutar com ele. Ele era seu inimigo, mas também seu prometido. Mesmo assim, sua alma gêmea continuou sem muito ação. Apenas inclinou-se mais próximo dele e inspirou fundo. "Talvez seja algo de alma gêmea…" 

\- V-você... você precisará… - A fala teria passado despercebido por Tony não estivesse tão próximo do outro.

\- Precisar??? Do quê? - Loki apenas olhou para a lança caída. Seguindo o olhar, sua mente parecia vez a conexão na hora. - Ohhh… Okay, hum, obrigado. - Disse olhando para o mais alto, que apenas inclinou-se ainda mais e fechou os olhos. Parecia estar dormindo.

A cena parecida tão pacífica, apenas para ser interrompida por um barulho vindo do terraço da torre. Como se estivesse sentindo aquilo, o outro encolheu mais e franziu o rosto, fazendo-se mais pequeno possível. Um leve choramingo foi ouvido após um barulho agudo vindo de cima. 

\- Shiiii, tudo bem… - balançou o outro no seu colo e olhando para o teto, chamou pelo IA: - A situação, J? 

\- Senhor, parece ter sido aberto um portal acima da torre. 

\- Okay, ahhh… - Levantou-se do chão, ainda segurando sua alma gêmea. Não querendo deixar o outro ali, o levou até o sofá que tinha perto da lareira. Um baixo choramingo saiu do alienígena, fazendo o inventor querer não sair dali, mas não podia. Tinha que sair para lutar. - Você fica aqui, okay? Por favor… eu voltarei logo. - Disse beijando a testa do outro e disparando até o terraço daquele andar. - JARVIS, a armadura. - Quando estava preste a partir, lembrou-se da lança. Pegou-a e, olhando para o moreno deitado no sofá, disse alto: - J, adicionar Loki em modo "mais que convidado" e ativar modo Arcanjo, função principal: "eliminar possíveis ameaças" ao "mais que convidado". Monitório-o para mim, amigo.

Com isso, disparou para a luta. Disparava contra os soldados do outro mundo, enquanto analisava a situação. A batalha não durou mais que 30 minutos, principalmente com a descoberta da importância do bastão de Loki. Mesmo assim, Manhattan se tornou um caos, com direito a explosões, tiros a laser e algum tipo de bicho grande e voador, mas principalmente: a porra da uma bomba vindo para Nova York. "SHIELD, filha da puta!"

A batalha foi intensa, com um clímax marcante. Conseguindo colocar a bomba em direção a nave principal do inimigo, Tony quase morrera no espaço. Durante esse curto tempo, ele pensou nas poucas pessoas de sua vida. Loki entre elas. Desmaiou na volta, acordando depois no chão, cercado pela equipe. Hulk berrou um pouco mais e depois acalmou-se, ficando a encará-lo. 

\- Nós vencemos… - Disse sorrindo para a equipe. - Nós conseguimos… - Disse respirando fundo e relaxando um pouco na armadura.

\- Ainda não. - Disse o arqueiro, tensionado a mandíbula e olhando para a sua torre.

Aquilo fora o necessário para lembra-se do momento confuso e feliz que tiveram antes da batalha. Levantando-se, Tony, junto ao grupo, seguiu para a Torre Stark. Durante o percurso, pensou em toda aquela situação. Principalmente, no fato de Loki ter colapsando em seus braços e não apenas ser inativo na luta toda, como ajudar a fechar o portão. "Por quê? Ele poderia ter feito qualquer coisa… Mas também, ele estava tão... tão destruído nos meus braços."

Pensando ainda mais sobre Loki, o inimigo que na verdade era sua alma gêmea, foi listando todas as informações que tinha. Como se estivesse uma lâmpada iluminando sua mente, ele olhou para os outros parando levemente. Os colegas de equipe também pararam, fazendo cara de confusão e careta, principalmente Rogers. Cara, como Tony já não gostava dele.

\- Qual a cor dos olhos de Loki? - Perguntou, olhando diretamente para o espião da Shield. Esse se engasgou e respondeu um baixo "Azul". Thor, do outro lado, franziu o cenho com a resposta e iria comentar algo quando o garoto da América respondeu exaspero.

\- Isso importa agora, Stark?! Acabamos de derrotar um exército de alienígenas e tu está pensando nos olhos de Loki?!

\- Claro, oras. Ele pode… - Não pode continuar a frase, sendo interrompido pelo arqueiro.

\- Ele está certo. Agora não é momento de pensar em flertar com o inimigo, Stark.

\- Espera, espera. - Disse o deus do trovão olhando para todos, antes de olhar para o gênio na armadura. - Meu irmão tem olhos verdes, como as florestas. Não de cor azul.

\- Ah. - Suspirou enquanto fechava os olhos.

\- Verdes? Juro que o desgraçados tinha olhos azuis. - "Que voz irritante esse pássaro tem."

\- Gostaria que você respeita-se meu irmão. Querendo ou não, ele ainda é um príncipe de Asgard.

\- Você está defendendo aquele merda?! Olha a destruição e as mortes que ele causou! - Exclamou o agente abrindo os braços. O capitão apenas olhou eles, ficando fisicamente entre os outros.

\- Dá para vocês ficarem quietos! - Gritou Tony. E naquele momento sentiu uma puxada na sua mão. 

\- Desculpe interromper, senhor. Mas acho que deveria alertá-lo que o senhor Loki está consciente e perguntando pelo senhor.

\- Okay, amigo. Estou indo. - Disse sem se importar em andar, apenas voando até o andar em que se encontrava Loki. Chegando lá, tirou a armadura e parou na frente do alienígena. Olharam-se por um tempo, antes que Loki abrisse um leve sorriso e dissesse:

\- Bem, devo dizer que estou impressionado com você. - Ainda o olhou, dessa vez como se procurasse algo. - Você conseguiu… 

\- Sim, bem, graças a você. - Disse antes de chegar mais perto e rodear o outro com seus braços. Sentiu o outro ficar tenso e depois relaxar no abraço. Houve um murmurando, que Tony não conseguiu ouvir. - O quê?

\- Você não vai correr, depois de tudo o que fiz? - Olhou para cima e esperou alguma resposta.

\- Acho que não. Mas, agh… Terei que ajeitar algumas coisas antes. 

\- Oh… - Disse o outro. Thor escolheu esse momento para entrar na cobertura voando. Estava sozinho e parou um pouco mais longe, como se estivesse intrigado com o que estava vendo.

\- Irmão? - Perguntou, recebendo apenas uma olhada de Loki, que agora parecia usar o corpo pequeno de Tony para esconder-se. - Você está bem, Loki? Está abraçando o Homem de Ferro.

\- Sim? O que você esperava? - A voz era abafada e baixa, nada daquela figura imponente que cultivou na Alemanha.

\- Não me fale nesse tom, irmão. Responda a pergunta. - Falou o loiro avançando até chegar a eles.

\- Oh, calma aí, grandão. Não estava vendo que ele está cansado. - Falou Tony, tentando apaziguar o humor do outro. E conseguiu, fazendo com que Thor olhasse melhor para Loki e fazendo uma cara de preocupação. 

\- Irmão, remova a ilusão. - Recebeu um olhar chateado do moreno, que suspirou e soltou-se de Tony. Ainda olhou um pouco mais para irmão, que o olhou de volta. O moreno humano olhou aquela conversa silenciosa entre os irmão, que terminou com Loki desviando o olhar e envolto por um brilho verde. 

Quando o brilho terminou, na sua frente havia um Loki totalmente diferente do de segundos atrás. O cheiro de sangue surgiu de repente, machucados abertos decoravam o rosto e as mãos dele. Os cabelos, que antes estavam com visual destruído, estavam mais emaranhados e molhados com o que poderia ser sangue. Além disso tudo, a armadura impecável do deus do caos estava rasgada, com buracos abertos e cheios de lesões.

\- Puta merda! - Gritou Tony, que abalou-se com aquela visão. Thor não disse nada, apenas correu para o lado do irmão. Sentando Loki de novo no sofá, Tony olhou para uma das câmeras de Jarvis e pediu por um médico.

\- Quem fez isso, irmão? - Loki apenas balançou a cabeça, travou a boca. Não queria responder e, por algum motivo, isso angustiou Tony. - Irmão?! 

Quando viu que Loki iria chorar com aquilo, Tony tratou logo de tentar distanciar Thor daquele assunto. O loiro já estava se enraivecendo e isso não ajudaria a situação em que estavam.

\- Thor! Cala a boca! - Exclamou.

\- Não se intrometa, filho de Stark. Ele é meu irmão!

\- Me meto sim! Ele é importante para mim! 

\- Como assim?! ELE É MEU IRMÃO!!! - Gritou o asgardiano.

\- E ELE É MINHA ALMA GÊMEA, PORRA!

Não houve som depois daquilo. Os dois se entreolharam respirando ruidosamente. Quando percebeu o que acabou de anunciar, Tony virou-se para olhar para sua alma gêmea no sofá, que estava de olhos fechados e fazia uma cara de quem iria vomitar a qualquer momento.

\- Tu tem certeza disto? - Perguntou o loiro abaixando a voz consideravelmente.

\- Se tenho certeza? Eu estou vendo meu fio ligado a ele agora. - Suspirou levemente e sentou-se ao lado de Loki, que se inclinou para ele. Passando o braço levemente por cima do outro, ele olhou para o deus do trovão parado ao lado.

\- Nunca pensei que Loki seria afortunado com esse presente. Embora as circunstâncias não sejam as mais ideais.

\- Você nem imagina. - Murmurou o moreno. Naquele momento, o elevador se abriu e dele saíram o restante dos Vingadores e o médico solicitado. Exclamações voaram dos outros ao perceberem o abraço que Tony dava a quem consideravam inimigo.

\- SHIIII! - Respondeu o dono da torre. Todos pararam, exceto o médico ao notar o estado de Loki. Andando rapidamente para a frente da divindade machucada, ele começou a examiná-lo.

\- Quer nos explicar, Stark? - Perguntou a ruiva, saindo de trás de Rogers e chegando próximo a ele.

\- Uhm… Vão me escutar? - Ao receber uma resposta afirmativa dela, ele continuou: - Acho que Loki não estava por detrás do ataque. Ele era um peão. - Falou e olhou para eles. A ruiva apenas o olhou por um tempo, sem expressões. Ao contrário dela, Barton e Rogers olhavam com expressões exasperas e iria continuar se não fosse por Romanoff.

\- Tem provas? - Perguntou. Recebendo um aceno afirmativo, ela acenou e reconheceu-se para o final da sala. “Provavelmente, irá falar com Fury.”

\- Senhor Stark, um momento, por favor? - Chamou o médico, chamando sua atenção. Com um breve “sim”, o médico olhou para os outros na sala e pedindo uma palavra em particular, os dois se afastaram e ele começou a detalhar os ferimentos detectados até o momento. Com tudo o que falou, parecia que Loki estivera em um inferno. Quanto mais falava, mais ruim era a imagem que criava. Quando terminou, ele falou algo sobre ir buscar alguns remédios específicos e saiu pelo elevador. 

\- E então? - Perguntou o capitão. Tony apenas o olhou e depois virou-se para Thor. 

\- Thor, quero falar contigo em particular.

\- Não vai dividir com o restante da turma, Stark? - Perguntou com ironia o agente da Shield. Quando Tony ficou em silêncio, ele o olhou criticamente. - O que? O bastardo merece privacidade agora?

\- Acho que nesse assunto, sim. Agora, se você não parar de ser agressivo, peço que se retire da minha propriedade.

\- Como assim?! - Exclamou os dois loiros humanos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ele é nosso prisioneiro, Stark. Você não pode seriamente pensar que o deixarmos livre. - Falou o capitão apontando para Loki, que agora os olhava disperso. Como se estivesse alheio. 

\- É-é-ah não, ele não é prisioneiro. Não será, posso provar o que eu disse sobre ele não está no comando aqui.

\- Não é prisioneiro?! - Disse Rogers avançando até Loki. Tony entrou na frente e até mesmo Thor, estava indo a levantar o martelo, quando a voz de JARVIS fez-se presente.

\- Por gentiliza, senhor Rogers, recue por favor. Para que eu não tenha que usar a força física para fazê-lo. - A voz era computadorizada, mas a ameaça pode ser sentida, especialmente quando pequenas armas saíam das paredes e uma armadura andava até eles e levantava os braços em pouse de luta. 

\- Ele está sobre minha asa, Rogers. Não vou deixar você levá-lo. - O clima na sala ficou tenso, dissipando um pouco quando a agente Romanoff voltou para informar sobre a decisão de Fury.

\- Ele quer o mais rápido possível suas provas. Por enquanto, ele mandou ficarmos aqui como segurança. - Com um suspiro, ele disse “okay”.

Então fora assim, naquela grande bagunça que conhecera sua alma gêmea machucada.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, é uma fanfic bem grande. Mds quanta revisão tive que fazer.  
> Bem, espero que tenham gostado, pois eu tentei ao máximo deixá-lo o mais caracterizado possível com suas personalidades. (Exceto Rogers, não gosto muito dele). S2


End file.
